officialmariofandomcom-20200215-history
Grandpa Mario
Fact Slam * Oldest and wisest Mario character. * Served a tour in Vietnam. * Has crashed and destroyed every vehicle he has ever owned. * Can't stand monkey hi-jinks. * Purchased WinRAR and a license for each of his grandsons. * Has a one-of-a-kind special chair to get around in and race with. Bio Grandpa Mario is Mario and Luigi's grandpa and was the founder of Mario Brothers Plumbing. He was created by the late video game designer Shigeru Miyamoto. Grandpa first appeared in ''Donkey Kong'', ''known only then by his nickname "the Jumpman". While Grandpa was young, he had similar abilities to his grandson, but did not have access to neat power-ups, as the permanent Mushroom Kingdom Timeloop had not opened yet. In his later years, Grandpa gained new abilities via his special chair, making him very unique from the rest of the Mario family and becoming even more powerful. History Background Grandpa Mario was born to a lower class family in Brooklyn, New York. Money was always tight at home, which is why taught his children and grandchildren the virtue of frugality, and to always pick up any coins lying or floating around. He was always the fastest runner and jumper in his class, and was the star of the football team. After Grandpa graduated, he was drafted to fight in the Vietnam War. Bombs Away! During the war in Vietnam, Grandpa proved himself to be a great soldier and a true patriot who loved the United States of America. However, there was something more sinister afoot during the war, even more so than the Vietcong monsters. ]] One night while Grandpa was on patrol, he was attacked by a group of what he thought to be Vietnamese plagued by Agent Orange. He tried shooting them, but the bullets seemed to do nothing at all. He then remembered an old trick he learned in school when defending the littler kids from bullies. Jump on their heads and kick them away! As he would later find out, the attackers were not Vietnamese, but Koopa Troopers sent via a timeloop to the past to defeat him and kill off the Mario bloodline! The Kongs Attack After Vietnam was over, Grandpa moved back to Brooklyn. He met a very lovely lady we all know today as Grandma Mario, Paulina. Though she didn't speak a lot of English, the language of love is known worldwide. Around the same time Grandpa got a job working as a carpenter, similar to another hero in history. He was good at his job, and when he got his hands on a hammer he would work with crazy fast speed. His boss, proud with his work offered him a pet gorilla for his hard work, whom he claimed came from a very far away land. Little did he know, this gorilla was also sent through a timeloop. He was a Kong, the Donkey Kong. During this time the Kongs allied themselves with the Koopas. When the Donkey Kong found the right moment, he kidnapped Paulina and took her to the top of a construction zone in Brooklyn. Grandpa grabbed his trusty hammer and went to rescue his love. At first it seemed like it would be an easy task, but then the Donkey Kong used his power to make the area trickier to navigate! It was clear then to Grandpa that this Donkey Kong was no ordinary gorilla, and had to have some connection to those beings he fought in Vietnam. Maybe it wasn't Agent Orange after all... The Donkey Kong made for a challenging rival, but Grandpa eventually defeated him, and rescued his love Paulina. Grandpa captured the Donkey Kong and interrogated him for questions. Unfortunately, this was before the Kongs retroactively discovered math, so the Donkey Kong could not communicate well at all. After this, another member of the Kong tribe came through a timeloop to rescue his chief. This Kong did know math, and could communicate with Grandpa, albeit in very simple terms. Very young and cranky at the time, Grandpa gave him the nickname Cranky Kong. In exchange for the Donkey Kong's freedom, Cranky told Grandpa the information he was after. He explained that they were from another universe, and that the cheif was tricked by King Koopa, the king of their world, into fighting Grandpa, in exchange for complete sovereignty over the DK Jungle. Cranky then promised Grandpa that the Kongs would never bother them again. Mario Brothers Plumbing Grandpa soon settled down with Grandma. They were married and had two children, today known as Papa Mario and Uncle Tony. While his kids were very young, Grandpa would spend much of his time studying timeloops and the Koopas. He came up with many theories, and traveled around the world to research and discover more about them. It was during this time he grew a great interest in photography, as he took a lot of pictures for his research. He theorized that Stonehenge, the pyramids, Area 51, and Mount Rushmore all had something to do with the timeloops. He started writing articles about these findings in the Brooklyn Paper. Most at the time dismissed the articles and conspiracy theory nonsense. However, one man contacted Grandpa seeming very interested, a young professor by the name of Elvin Gadd. Professor Gadd had done similar research to Grandpa Mario, but had concluded that timeloops can appear anywhere, as long as it was hidden from the general populace. The most probable place for these timeloops to be located was the sewers, especially the ones under New York. Have you ever heard the crazy stories about those? Gadd said that they could work together to continue their research, but it must be done in secret. The government would not be as willing to help the Mario's as they are now, under President Will Cooper's rule. So together Gadd and Grandpa founded Mario Brothers Plumbing, a front for their research. Through the years the discovered little, and Gadd eventually abandoned the project to focus on his inventions. Grandpa soon became a regular old plumber, but he always kept a lookout for strange things. He tried to get his sons to join the family business, but they just never were interested. They instead got hired as a Wrecking Crew. This made Grandpa very sad, and strained the relationship with his sons. Wrecking Crew Incident One night Papa Mario and Uncle Tony rushed into Mario Brothers Plumbing. Mean monsters had timelooped into the building they were wrecking! Grandpa rushed in the building to help, but these monsters were tough! They crippled Grandpa! He was only saved by Uncle Tony, as he shot up the monsters with his revolver. Papa and Uncle Tony rushed Grandpa to the hospital, where it was revealed he would never be able to walk again. Being a Grandpa .)]] Not being able to walk, Grandpa could not do the jobs he needed to at Mario Brothers Plumbing. By this time Uncle Tony had already moved to the country, and Papa Mario was too busy making his movies. He had to hire outside help, like Gabario. The fact that his own sons did not care about his timeloop theories, even after the Wrecking Crew incident was concerning to Grandpa, as the knowledge would die off with him and Gadd. Grandpa was about to go public with all the secrets he discovered. Before this could happen, Papa delivered some great news to Grandpa: he had two grandchildren on the way. He taught his grandchildren, Mario and Luigi, everything he could from an early age. They learned about plumbing, athletics, the Brooklyn Way, and getting a good night's sleep. They soon worked for Mario Brothers Plumbing, and business started booming. This was the happiest time of grandpa's life. The Special Chair Not satisfied with regular wheelchairs because they didn't give him the mobility he needed, Grandpa had his old friend, E. Gadd design him a new chair. Using timelooped technology, E. Gadd constructed one of the most advance chairs ever made. It allows Grandpa to climb up any wall he wishes, and get up and down the stairs easily! Disappearance of Mario and Luigi One day when Mario and Luigi were on the job they disappeared mysteriously. Grandpa knew it had to have something to do with the timeloops, but had no way of tracking them. He would not see them again until after the Mushroom Kingdom Revolution. Mario is Missing! Years after their dissapearance, Luigi returned to Grandpa Mario. Luigi explained to Grandpa everything that happened in the Mushroom Kingdom, and that one of the koopalings, Morton Koopa had kidnapped Mario! Grandpa helped Luigi get a giant green dog so he could travel around the world faster. After Luigi rescued Mario, the whole family got together and had a big Mario Party. In a Timelooped World Grandpa Mario for the most part stayed in Brooklyn during Mario and Luigi's adventures. Mario and Luigi would always come visit him after their big adventures. He was getting older, and mainly just focused on the plumbing business. That is... until he got in big trouble during the Syndicated Inc. Crisis, during which Grandpa almost died!!!! Luckily everything got resolved in that crisis! Good thing. Grandpa Mario's Big Adventure ''Will be updated when the new game comes out. Personality Grandpa Mario is known as wise, friendly, smart, and a good grandpa. He loves his country and is an all American patriot, but also shares a strong bond with his new friends in the Mushroom Kingdom. He is shown sometimes as stubborn, and if someone can't get the job done right he'll do it himself. Abilities When Grandpa was known as the Jumpman, he could use his trusty hammer to smash obstacles in his path. Nowadays, most of his powers come from his special chair. He can climb up any surface, and can get a boost to it to go faster. He can become craazy ''and go even faster, and hide from enemies in his chair. He can use his camera to stun enemies, and his big camera to freeze them permanently! Also he can borrow a shotgun from Uncle Tony, and blow the mean guys away! Gallery Grandpa mario in chair.png|Grandpa sitting in his chair on a visit to the Mushroom Kingdom. Grandpa peaches castle.jpg|Grandpa visiting Peach's Castle. ''Note: He is using the rare invisible chair powerup. Camera.png|Grandpa using his camera power-up. GrandpaMarioBabyMario.png|Being a Grandpa. Quotes "Say freeze!" "It's-a me, Grandpa Mario!" "Here we go!" "Oh yeah! Grandpa Mario time!" Category:Mario Family